


Now We See

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Spanish Techno [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the next morning for Viggo and Orlando, and life? Is still pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We See

Orlando surfaces a little at a time, given that he's feeling the muzzy leftovers of last night's drinking -- and sex, he realizes sleepily. He presses close to Viggo, sort of grinding up against Viggo's side, humming in contentment.

Viggo's been awake a little while, perfectly content to be lying close to Orlando. It's been some time since he's woken up with someone in his bed and he wants to revel in it, it's just that good.

It gets even better when Orlando snuggles in closer, making a sleepy kind of noise while pressing his erecting against Viggo's hip. "Hey," Viggo says softly. "How you doin' this morning?"

Orli mumbles something he hopes sounds like "good" and mouths at Viggo's shoulder. "Horny," he gets out, grinning, eyes still closed. As if Viggo couldn't tell.

"Really?" Viggo says with a laugh. Putting his arm around Orlando's back, he slides his hand down to press against the small of Orlando's back. "Wanna fuck me?" No point, really, in being subtle about it.

"Mmm." Orli slides his arm around Viggo's waist and pushes his hips forward again. "Yeah." He should reach back and grab supplies, but...that just seems like so much effort when Viggo feels so good.

"We could wait," Viggo teases as he leans down to nuzzle Orlando's neck.

"Tease." Orlando cups a hand at the back of Viggo's neck to keep him close. "How d'you want it?"

"Well Bob," Viggo says, snickering. "I'd have to say...up the butt."

Orlando pulls back now, awake enough to give Viggo a weird look. "You know, whatever you're on about, it doesn't answer the question."

"Sorry," Viggo says with an unrepentant grin. "Very old joke." He pulls Orlando close for a kiss and then leans back a little. "If I roll over on my other side, you can spoon up behind me and take me like that. Good for early morning sex, that position."

"Yeah," Orlando agrees, thinking about the position and just how cozy it'll be, and he arches back to the nightstand to grab a condom and lube.

"Mmm," Viggo murmurs, rolling over and settling into position, one knee tucked up against his chest. He can remember doing it like this when Chris was pregnant but thinks that he should probably not mention that tiny detail to Orlando.

Slicking up fingers is a clumsy endeavor, and Orlando spills a little before he gets it right, pressing his fingers up against Viggo's hole. "Okay?" he asks even as he's pushing in.

"Oh yeah," Viggo sighs. "Oh fuck yeah...feels good." He relaxes, enjoying the feeling of just lying here while Orlando preps him.

Orlando takes that nice and slow, relishing the way Viggo feels almost too hot around his fingers and tight, God, really tight, but relaxed. It's another low-key comedy of errors when it comes time for Orlando to put the condom on, one hand slippery and the other practically useless due to the position, but finally he manages. He pauses as he presses up against Viggo, giving him a moment's warning before he pushes in slowly, groaning.

"Oh fuck," Viggo moans, relishing the burn as Orlando pushes in. He loves the way getting fucked feels, the stretch of it and the way it always feels like the other guy's cock is just a little too big.

Shuddering, Orlando grips Viggo's hip harder, dragging him back and then pressing forward, almost on top of Viggo. "Fuck," he breathes, and he licks Viggo's shoulder, then bites sharply, groaning and thrusting hard now that he's in and situated.

"Fuck!" Viggo yelps, and then he worries immediately that Orlando will stop. "Fucking good," he gasps trying to push back against Orlando. He can't though, not from this position and he moans and settles down to just take what Orlando gives him.

"Yeah," Orli agrees, and he bites again, a bit more gently. His morning wood usually lasts longer than at night time, but it doesn't feel like it's going to now -- Viggo feels _amazing_, inside and out, and Orlando can't quit licking and gnawing on that spot on his shoulder.

Orlando is coming across as so damn _hungry_ and Viggo pauses to spare a momentary thought of contempt for people who limit their options by only topping or bottoming. He wouldn't miss this for the world, wouldn't miss the feeling of that mouth busy at his skin or the way that Orlando's cock just keeps slamming into him. "God yeah," he moans. "Like the way you fuck me."

For his part, Orlando's feeling pretty damn lucky. He shoves his hand down under Viggo, eager to go over and not wanting to leave him behind. "You close at all?" he asks, closing his fist around the shaft and squeezing.

"Jesus! I am...fuck...now," Viggo replies, arching his neck so Orlando can get at his shoulder again. "Bite me hard...should do it."

God, that's hot. Orlando sinks his teeth into the meat of Viggo's shoulder, thrusting faster, hips grinding against Viggo's ass, and then in the next breath, he's _right_ there.

"Gonna -- Viggo, gonna come," he groans, and he goes over hard, biting Viggo one last time.

But Viggo's already going over and he hardly hears Orlando's warning. He yells and clutches at the sheets and only Orlando's sudden loss of rhythm lets him know that Orlando is coming with him.

Panting, Orlando slides back, just enough to pull out. "Christ," he whispers, pulling his sticky hand out from under Viggo and pressing a kiss to the indentations on his shoulder. "Brilliant."

"Oh hell yeah," Viggo pants. He relaxes, not caring about the wet spot for now. "Thank God Aragorn never takes his shirt off."

"What," Orlando grins. "The bite?" He rolls back, shucking off the condom and dropping it into the trash and then just staying there, all splayed out. "It's nothing. You can barely see it." He pushes up onto an elbow to make sure.

"I've been bitten enough times to know that if it's not visible now, it will be later," Viggo says, craning his neck to look. "I suppose I can claim another surfing injury. Say I got bit by a very small shark."

Orlando laughs, shoving Viggo lightly. "You cannot." But then he plasters himself up against Viggo's back again, too comfortable like this to leave it behind so quickly. "Mmm. That was really good."

"Mmmm," Viggo agrees, and between the warm comfort of Orlando's skin and the way the sheer drapes turn the morning sun into pale gold, he feels sleepy again. "Stick around," he murmurs, "and I'll take you to breakfast once I really wake up."

"Sounds fantastic," Orli smiles, pressing another kiss to Viggo's back and then laying his cheek there. He's thrilled with the way this has all turned out, and breakfast to cap it all off -- and maybe more sex after, if he's lucky -- sounds perfect.

_-end-___

**Author's Note:**

> I really think I should just ask people to ignore me when I swear something's a standalone. Viggo's "Well, Bob..." quote is a paraphrase of an old [joke](http://www.snopes.com/radiotv/tv/newlywed.htm).


End file.
